Jungle Emperor Leo Generation: Leo World Part 3
by taneugene934
Summary: as the joruney goes on. the evil Bubarar carries on with his revenge on leo as the evil bubarar summons the alien pirates to kill him but they are backfired as Bubarar are about to face his challenge against him. but it turns out that there's a new enemy from space which will be coming soon to get them
Leo World: Jungle Emperor Leo's newest Generation part 3

By Eugene Tan Ong Siong

Jungle Emperor Leo((C) Osamu tezuka production 2015

(In planet Marzoo,Ugalar town. Leo ship and the rockets manded at the big empty field near the town of Ugalar.)

(Leo forms himself into an alien type with his they step out of the ship.)

Gaia(approach him.): Welcome to Marzoo,Leo. you're just in time to solve the investigation of the water shortage.

Leo: and i just hope that i will find out soon.

(as the human soldiers in their astronaut suit step out of the rockets.)

And here comes the human soldiers now.

Gaia: that's thoughtful. now let's go to the reservoir and investigate.

(in the reservoir damn.)

That's the cause of the problem.

Leo: well i'll be. the damn is empty.(face to gaia)Any fingerprints on the wall of the damn?

Gaia: yeah. we found some prints on the wall near the control room entrance.

Leo: Control room?

Lune: i'll check it out in the control room to see what is the problem.

(in the control room. Lune looks at the door of the control with slime.)

.(he takes out the dagger and scrap out the door opens and he spotted the control power core is missing.)Dad, i think we found it.

Leo(approach lune.): what is it,son?

Lune: take a look.

Leo(looks at the core generator which the core is gone.):I'll be dog gone.

Lune: Somebody stole the Core from the Water damn programme.

Gaia:So that's what have cause the problem all core has been stolen by some theif who tries to generate their doomsday device.

Leo: doomsday device?

Gaia: we've read it after we revealed the secret doomsday device to tear down the ugalar and built it into an illegal amusement park.

Leo: that's wrong.

Lune: Yeah,the beings of Marzoo needs the town of vegetables,manufacteuring new electronic devices.

Gaia: And always patrol the entire downtown of Marzoo with the Town ugalar police tower complex of Marzoo. it's the only police station that the marzoonian needs.

Leo: We've got to stop someone somehow.

Lune: yeah,father. but how are we going to find him?

Leo: Good question,Son. where is it?

Gaia(reads the navigator that the alien thief and mastermind is located at the Capital city of Marzoo,Marzoo Hotel.):He's at the Capital city.10 ft to Ugalar.

(In the capital city of Marzoo. they in the spaceship are aftering the mastermind.)

Hold on to your belts,guys.

(as the spaceship speeds the way to the hotel. the spaceship stops at the parking space of the hotel.)

We're here.

(in the hotel rooftop secret bust the door open.)

Freeze where you are,Scum!

Mastermind alien: You're too late to stop you see i'm about to flood the entire city and the ugalar town with my new Hydro hyperion ray will summon all the clouds to wash the city away and make it into a new developement.

once the city dies,i'll be able to develope into a new city that will stands.

Leo(points his gun at Mastermind alien.): you creep!

Mastermind alien: have i forgot to tell you my name,Leo. i'll tell you. My name is Dr Zataus. i'm a scientist who was fired by the marzoo science industry becuase i've created the dangerous weapons that harms the ministry now i'm going to

put the ministry into the sea when i'm about to erase.(he press the button to activate the hyperion.) Have a nice swim!

Leo(fires the gun laser at the machine that disintegrates the machine and the clouds stop summon and vanish.): Think again.

Dr Zataus: What?!

(as the core flies to Leo. he catches the core on his right hand.)

Leo: this special laser that only disintegrates the doomsday device now you're finally put away for sure.

Dr Zataus(throws the smoke bomb.): You won't take me alive!

Leo(freeze the smoke with his special gun.): maybe not.

(the smoke breaks awya itno Leo catches him with his cuff gun.)

It's over,Zataus.

Gaia: i never knew that you caught him too easy.

Leo: it's top secret,Gaia. and i won't tell you about it.

(later after they put him(zataus) In prison behind bars,Leo place the core back into the generator and activates the generator to restroe the damn water supply.)

(as they went out of the damn control (leo and his fmaily) return to the ship.)

That's all for today,my friends. Call me if you need me with this.(leo gives Gaia the magical communicator.)

Gaia: thanks,Leo.

Leo: i must return to my ship with the great humans and my family to our continuing journey to the caesar galaxy.

Lune: where we are about to terraform the newest earth for ourselves to live.

Leo: Until we meet again,Marzoonians! Farewell.

(as the leo ship and the rockets fly away from Marzoo.)

(they shouted goodbye to them wildly.)

(in the ship.)

Leo: We'll speed our ship to the newest destination of the galaxy.

Lune: Yeah,dad. let's speed the ship up to maximum.

(Lyra increase the speed for their ship power. as the ship and rockets speed the flight faster to the next destination.)

Leo: Next Galaxy: Gold Dragon!

(But then Suddenly,the evil pirate ship of Druce and Thug door have blocked their way.)

What?!

Thug Door: We're Back!

Druce: and i'm with him,Leo!(face to thug door)Is this the enemy you've met?

Thug Door: Yeah. that's him!

Druce: Alright then!We're going to blow you out alive!

(As the pirate ship fires the hyperion laser at laser traps them in it's form of the bubble by the laser.)

Leo: A Hyperion Bubble!

Lune:I'll rip that bubble out!

Leo: No,Lune. The bubble rebounds it back to our ship and destroy!

Lune: Yikes!

Leo: Whatever they are up to something. they'll have to find out sooner!

(the pirate ship send them to Planet Churita where they'll be imprisoned in their complex of the pirate stronghold prison chamber.)

(in the pirate ship.)

Druce: Bubarar is going to be please?

Thug Door: Yeah. i'll say.

(In the Planet Churita of the Gold Dragon galaxy near Planet Maribia. they we're all held into prison cells by the alien pirates.)

(in the throne room of the pirate stronghold. Thug door and Druce tells Bubarar on the screen.)

Druce: we've already capture him and we're ready to destroy them in 12 mins.

Bubarar(on the screen.): Excellent. You both have done well. once they we're destroyed. i'll be able to erase the entire Galaxy and make into the newest galaxy with the thunder cannon.

and both of you shall be my new friends after this.

Druce(face to thug door):i knew he's impress.

Bubarar: Alright,boys. i'll have to get ready for the cannon to be prepared. Have fun destroying them.(he ends the call.)

Druce:Yay! Finally.

Thug Door: Hold it. what if they escape?

Druce: Don't new Cuffs shall control their legs so they will not escape.

Thug Door: oh. i get it now.

Druce: shall we get these cannons ready to destroy them?

Thug door: Of course,Sport.

(In the cell. where Leo is inside the cage with the family.)

Leo: We've got to get out of this pirate stronghold somehow.

Lune: and if we don't,father. All of these survivng humans will die.

Leo: yes. But it's not too late for us to save them. we have to stop the evil pirate and blow their stronghold away somehow.

Lyra: but we don't have any magical weapons.

Lukio: I have.

(she takes out the crowd and takes out the sceptre from the crown.)

Lyra: what's it going to do with the sceptre.

(Lukio aims the sceptre at the wall circuit.)

Lukio: i'm going to scramble the circuit system from the cell.

(lukio fires the laser at the wall the cell glass system shuts glass programme deactivates. and they we're all free.)

Alright.

(leo breakes the cuffs .and his family breaks the they are free.)

(when they try to free themselves. the cuffs control them.)

(lyra tries to fire the sceptre thunder at the cuffs, but the cuffs repel the laser.)

Lyra: what?!

(but when the evil pirates of Thug door and druce with their minions have approach them 14 ft.)

Druce: Too late to escape.

Thug Door: Looks like you all are just in time to be eliminated by our cannons.

(Leo looks revolted at them.(Druce and thug door.)

Get ready for the big trip to the next world.

Druce(face to their soldiers):Send those prisoners to the Laser room!

(In the laser giant laser cannon come to them 3 ft.)

Before you all die,we want you both to wish with your hearts and close your eyes.

thug door: be sure to cross your hearts out for your last life.

Druce: and get ready for it.

Leo(face to his family.): hope that they won't forget something.

Druce: Okay,Your wish is up!

Thug door: Say goodbye,Scum!

(as they activate the lasers. the laser cannon beams the laser at them to death. but Leo and his family lights have repel the laser and their lights disintergrates the laser cannon and Druce and Thug door into death.)

(when they (leo,his family and the humans.)Open their eyes. Thug door and Druce Dissapear in the cannon have dissapeared.)

Leo(surprise): What do you know! we've finally won!

(the cuffs suddenly dissapear from their hands and they cheer them wildly.)

(but when the pirate troopers point their guns at them for what they did to the pirates. the polcie troopers suddenly came to cease the pirates.)

Chief police Darrix(Thug door type.): We'll take those pirates to custody.

Detective Police Sabra(druce type)(face to their troopers): lock them up.

(as the alien police troopers take them and the rest of them are saved by the alien police Darrix and Sabra.)

You all are okay.

Chief Police Darrix: Good thing that it's not too late to save you all.

Detective Police Sabra: Where's Thug door and Druce that look like us.

Leo: Apparently,they've been killed by our lights.

Detective Police Sabra(shocked): Oh dear!

Leo: we're the horoscope lions from the earth. we're always celestial to these humans.

Detective Police Sabra: Oh,i get it. but it doesn't matter anymore. you all have to go back to the journey to the caesar galaxy.

Chief Police Darrix: and be sure to take care of yourself. Bubarar is going to wipe out the entire galaxy in about few mins.

Leo: What?

Chief Police Darrix: he's got the ulimate Thunder cannon that will completely eliminate the entire galaxy to built the new dark galaxy .

Leo: he wouldn't dare to destroy the entire galaxy.(face to darrix) thanks for telling me that,Darrix. i will be alert. but i won't give up on him.

Chief Police Darrix: You won't.

(as the Leo ship and rockets fly away from continue the search of the caesar galaxy.)

Leo: What a nice aliens they let us go.

Lune: yeah,good thing that these coppers are exactly look like thug door and druce who have already capture the police.

Lyra: enough talking,guys. we've got to speed up to the three stop destination.

Leo: you're right. I think it's time now that we've got to reach the thrid destination.

(suddenly. the black clouds scattrered and spreaded around the glaxy.)

What the?

Lune: Dad,Something's happening to the galaxy.

Leo: yes. I remember those clouds.

(the clouds of darkness starts to ignite the thunderstrom around the the galaxy is melted by the lightning.)

It's destroying the Galaxy!

(suddenly, Bubarar is on the screen.)

Bubu!

Bubarar(Bubu)(On the screen.): Surprise to see me,Leo.

Leo: Why have you destroyed the earth?!

Bubarar: to make you pay for what you did to me.

(Flashback of Bubarar's Past.)

When i got sick and tired of your prohecy of Caesar. i too have to erase you off. then i was stabbed by your action. i was dead and sentenced to hell.

but then. something miracle has light came out of the volcano. and the jewel has finally appear. i knew that i was lucky to escape.

so i take the jewel and form into a i was known as Bubarar. when i was reborn into a human with the ability of the supergenius.

i am about to ccreate the unlimited weapon ship to tear down the earth. The Stormship! all of my soldiers have hit the earth perfectly in today 2025AD...

Leo: the earth has completely cease to exist!Just so we're about to be evacuated to another galaxy.

Bubarar: That's right!the earth no longer now it's your turn to be eliminated . after my friends have been destroyed by your pitiful light,i've got plenty of friends from the

planets to erase you out!

(he ends the screen.)

(In the stormship.)

In about few more minutes,guys. the thunder cannon is ready to blow the entire galaxy to built my newest galaxy to then,let the darkness reign begin to terror!

(Back to leo in his ship.)

Leo: what is he talking about?

(all of the pirate ships have surrounded them.)

Lune(shocked as they look at the pirate ships from the planets surround them.):i mean he's talking about that!

(As leo is shock,they are about to be sentenced to the stormship complex to be held Leo and his family save the humans from Bubarar's wrath.)

(find out more.)

To Be Continued

Part 4 Final Coming Soon.


End file.
